


Keep Your Cool

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Logan's son comes home upset because he got in a fight with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Cool

Carlos paced around in the living room of his and Logan’s home with his hands practically fused behind his back.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor if you don’t stop your incessant pacing. Jackson is fine. He’s with Kayden and they’re just having dinner.” The obviously more calm of the two parents was in the kitchen, cleaning up after their own dinner.

The Latino glanced over at his husband before taking a deep breath. “Logan, you know I love Jame and Kendall, but I don’t trust their son with mine. There is something about him that just… It doesn’t seem right.”

“I think you’re over-analyzing things. And isn’t that supposed to be my job anyway?” The brunet chuckled a little at his own joke.

“Yeah…” Carlos finally stopped pacing and leaned against the bar of the counter. “But you know how I feel about their relationship.”

Logan nodded his head. “I do know. But you have to learn to trust Jackson’s judgement. There is obviously something between those two. And I think it’s a good thing. Besides.” He flashed his husband his best smile. “Who better for our son, than our best friends’ son?”

“That’s a good point..”

With a grin and a nod, Logan went back to work on the dishes. “I make them from time to time.”

Carlos just rolled his eyes at his husband’s sarcastic comment, and walked over to the couch, dropping down onto it with a huff. He looked around before grabbing the remote and flipping the television on. As he thumbed through the channels, he let out a soft groan. “Why is there never anything on? We have over 500 channels.”

“I couldn’t tell yo-“

Logan’s sentence was cut off by the sound of voices coming from outside. The door opened, and Jackson’s voice became more clear as he cut off his boyfriend from speaking. “-No, I don’t wanna here it Kayden! Just go home!”

“Jackson, if you would just listen to me. You’re over-reacting. I wasn’t doing that.” As soon as the sentence finished, a door slammed, effectively cutting off anything else the other boy had to say.

“Just go away, Kayden!” Jackson turned and ran back to his room, ignoring the screams through the door and the worried looks from both his dads.

Carlos shot Logan a look that said, ‘I told you so’ before getting up and following their son with his husband right on his heels. He knocked lightly on the door, only opening it when he heard a faint voice say something along the lines of ‘Just leave me alone.’

“Jackson..” Carlos started as he moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What happened, hijo?”

Through the sniffles and tears, they finally managed to understand what he was trying to say. “K-Kayden.. h-he was flirting with the w-waiter at the rest-.. at d-dinner.. Ri-right in front of m-me too..”

Logan bit his lip, and began rubbing his back. “Oh baby.. I’m so sorry..”

“I’m gonna kill him. I don’t care if he’s James and Kendall’s son. The kid is dead for hurting mi hijo. ¿Dónde está mi arma? Necesitarlo. Él está bajando.” Carlos had stood up by this point, and started his pacing around the room again.

Through the haze of his anger, the Latino could hear his husband’s voice. “Baby, calm down. This isn’t helping anything.” True enough, Jackson had only started to cry harder. Logan continued to rub his back and started singing to him softly.

Carlos took a deep breath to help calm himself, and sat back down beside the shorter boy, his soft singing managing to calm him even more.

As he looked down at his son, he saw Jackson’s eyes begin to close as soft hiccup-like sobs escape his mouth. “Hijo, it’ll work out. You two have something special. Like your dad and me. And everything will be okay.”

Said boy nodded his head in understanding, already drifting off completely. He curled up under the covers even more as Logan and Carlos stood up quietly and left the room.  
When the door was shut softly, Logan turned and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Now, that… is how you calm him down.”


End file.
